


Ask And You Shall Receive

by conspiracyconcept



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saints Row IV, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracyconcept/pseuds/conspiracyconcept
Summary: Matt millers not in heat, but he does need to get fucked throughly.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller
Kudos: 24





	Ask And You Shall Receive

This is my first short story on here, and it's basically going to be a smutty one ;). Alpha, beta, omega dynamics, and of course my muse is the saints row series; specifically Matt Miller. Not sure how everyone describes them; but this is my take. Genital wise, and other things. 

Alpha's = Dick, balls, and knot whether they appear female or not. Though they can impregnate, but can't become pregnant. They don't have heats, but do end up in ruts which is usually brought on by a heat.

Beta's = Dick, balls, and a cunt. They can both impregnate and be impregnated. A beta can go into a heat, but it's every three months apart but their ruts can be brought on as well. 

Omega = Omega's only have cunts and go into heat every month. They can only be impregnated, and are usually seen as the lesser of the two.

  
  


Zinyak had been destroyed, the earth hadn't been spared in his path for destruction. That'd left the remainder of the human race floating in orbit; the only link to a somewhat normal life being the simulator. Though it was never the same, when they had to ultimately return to the ship. The boss and what was left of the saints had been working on a way for them to restore the other. All attempts had been so far futile; as you couldn't exactly reverse death. They'd been only holding on to a bit of hope that the zin's technology was far advanced than they assumed. Which ultimately had the boss working in close proximity with the two smartest members on the ship. One being Kinzie Kensington a beta who'd enjoyed the company of her tech rather than people. And the other Matt Miller an omega with too much snark; and nothing to back it up with. 

Kinzie usually wandered off in solitude, which was much appreciated seeing as the two being together for long periods of time. Ended up with the two going for each other's throats; sometimes literally. Though Matt was all talk; while Kinzie on the other hand was a little unpredictable. If there was anyone to fear it'd be her; even though the alpha wouldn't admit that. That didn't stop her from stopping the quarls they'd had; seeing as physically she was stronger than the pair and murderous if they got on her bad side. Though she'd blame some of the tension on the fact that they were too cooped up; and hormones tended to run rampant at the worst times. She hadn't known what they were arguing about now; but the alpha knew she didn't want to know.

**"Just one Kinize,"** Matt had growled out through clenched teeth. Purposely trying to be discreet about what he'd been asking for since she was sitting a few feet away from them. She noted that he seemed almost pleading with her as she asked.

Kinzie hadn't even glanced up from her computer, seeming already dismissive of the conversation. **"I'm not really in the sharing mood, so you'll have to make do on your own."**

Surprisingly, that seemed to tick the small omega off, enough to have him storming out of the room nearly bumping into Pierce and Gat on the way out. No snarky remark; or back and forth banter he'd just left without a word. Her advanced hearing did pick up on the lowly mewling whimper that left the omega as he'd left. She'd also been sure the others had as well.

**"What's crawled up his ass."** Pierce asked, while looking between the two of them. The boss had just shrugged, as she hadn't even known what they'd been bickering about before she'd joined the pair.

**"Nothing apparently."** Kinzie's comment struck her as weird even for her; as her fingers still struck against the keyboard.

Then the gazes slipped onto the alpha, looking expectant. As the leader of the saints and former president if they asked her; cause without earth that'd title had been worthless. **"Fuck, fine I'll see what's wrong with him."**

She knew Matt seemed off lately.

Back then it'd been easy to ignore the alluring scent that drifted off the omega; especially when he was attempting to kill her. She hadn't taken in his omega status when she'd had him begging on his knees for her not to kill him. They were known for not letting their enemies live; and here he was. Now, he was a saint. Had even somewhat apologized for his failed attempts at her life; when she was climbing a nuke that had been set off by Cyrus. So, he was one of them and meant she also cared for him. Even if most days he got under her skin. The boss hadn't minded in the slightest about having to go to check up on him; and if she was being honest. Secretly, a big part of her had wanted to go chasing after him.

The alpha had blamed it on biology, and the need to seek out and placate the unnerved omega that was now under her care. Granted she hadn't much cared for him before; but the close proximity. And well she thought Matt was attractive, highly. Though no one had ever really sought him out, not even Asha. Her intentions on courting the omega had fallen short and instead she'd drifted away from him. Towards Keith, who'd turned down the bosses own advances but had accepted Asha's flirtations easily. All the alpha wanted to was fuck the beta; just to scratch that itch she so often got. Though she guesses it's good they paired up; eventually if they couldn't reverse what Zinyak had done. Wouldn't they have to try to repopulate? 

If so whom would she claim?

She'd come to a stop in front of Matt's room, it was located in the back of the ship. The boss had what seemed to be previously a storage room cleaned out; just for the omega. The alpha figured a couch out in the open wasn't private; and he'd seemed grateful for the unexpected gift.

A soft string of curse words could be heard leaving the brits mouth, he'd most likely heard her approaching. Scuffling came from inside, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled up; his suit perhaps. Her brows rose curiously, but she hadn't yet entered the room. 

**"Matt?"** she called out to his; nose scenting the air for a moment; picking up an alluring scent wafting out of the omega's room. The alpha licked her lips; she'd been around hundreds of omega's and even though each carried a different scent. An omega with slick dripping from between their legs was something she could pinpoint. In response she felt her dick twitching in interest; but she knew he wasn't in heat, probably just playing with his pussy. She shouldn't intrude, definitely wouldn't want anyone interrupting her wank sessions. Though before she could walk away; his response came. 

**"Come in."**

She should walk away; but her feet had other plans and the alpha walked through the doors as they slid apart when she neared. Their gazes met for a mere moment; they both knew what he'd been doing of course. He'd still tried to throw a shirt over his small frame; while a blanket covered his lower half in an attempt to hide it. The former decker could have been nude under the thick sheet. The boss ignored this though; it was worse things he could have been doing than pleasuring himself. And she'd been far from losing control of herself when it came to omega's or beta's with slick coated cunts.

**"You needed me?"** He asked, breaking the silence but his gaze left her. Avoiding her intense stare. Though the alpha could hear the frustration in his tone; but put it off on the fact that she was interrupting.

She nodded, while peering down at him as he laid in his bed. Trying his best to look every bit of calm; though he was fidgety. The usually cocky aura wasn't there; instead it'd been replaced by something else. **"I came to check on you,"** her eyes swept around the room as she spoke. **"What the hell are you and Kinzie arguing about now?"**

**"We weren't arguing actually. I just needed a favor, and she wasn't too keen on obliging. Nothing more to it."** his gaze slipped back on her; the two had somewhat become friends. Even after the past they'd shared; he'd been the only one she had ever let live. And somehow she knew it was more to what he'd said; Matt had sounded dismissive. As if he hadn't wanted her to know what it was that was actually going on.

**"Okay, I'm calling bullshit."** She cut straight to the point, the alpha hadn't had patience for the run around. Which was what he was attempting to do. They were stuck on a ship together; they'd eventually have to work through all their differences. She'd had no problems with asserting herself; even though it wasn't needed. Since she did run things. **"You've been acting a little off lately, a little more bitchy, less annoying. Either you tell what's wrong or I'll get it out of Kinize."**

In fact she should have just gone to her in the first place; and she could be fixing the problem.

**"I-i just needed something from her."** He admitted, his gaze darting from left to right as if he were looking for a way out. An agitated whimper fell from his painted lips then when he found no escape. Where would he go anyway?

The alpha blew out an exasperated breathe. **"Jesus fucking christ Matt. What the fuck was it?"**

**"A fucking dildo!"** He exclaimed, looking every bit of flustered and pissed all together as he went on an angry rant. **"You happy? I'm beyond sexually frustrated; no one on this ship even looks my way and It's like I'm always horny. Always seconds away from slick rolling down my legs. Though nothing helps…"**

**"I'll fuck you."** She interrupted, his rant before it had gone any further. If that was the problem; she'd tend to his needs. It wasn't unusual for an alpha to help an omega or beta through a heat, but Matt wasn't in heat. He just needed to be fucked.

**"What?"** He squeaked out, shocked as his fingers seemed to grip the sheets. Was it that shocking that she wanted a warm cunt to slip her knot into. Not really. It would benefit the both of them. Matt could always decline; but she doubted that would be the case. 

The alpha invited herself onto his bed, moving towards the small omega. Her fingers reached to stroke his covered thigh; she nearly chuckled when she smelt his arousal thicken. **"I said, I'll let you use my cock Matt. That way you can satisfy yourself, and me as well; the offers there."**

Fingers now toying with the sheets, Matt gazed down quietly for a moment. Seemly, going over the calculations in his mind. The saints boss was sure that a few numbers were missing; as their was more willing then he assumed. After a few more seconds he chanced a glance her way; appearing nervous but decided. **"I accept, but I have to tell you that,"** he paused, staring a little. Like he was about to reveal a big secret, but he seemed scared. The only response she had to calm his nerves was to continue to rub his thigh. She'd never been one for handling emotions well; besides violent outburst. **"I've never been with an alpha…..or anyone before. Honestly, I'm a little terrified."**

A look of utter disbelief settled onto her features. **"You're serious."**

Matt shrugged, but avoided her prying gaze. **"I just never found the time."**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure all your focus had been on killing me, joining M16 and fighting off aliens,"** she slipped the blanket down his legs; getting no resistance from him. There was truth to his words Matt was the youngest of the gang; a fact that was usually overlooked due to his intelligence. **"Oh, and leading around a gang of emo tech punks; who consumed teenaged angst for breakfast."**

A scoff left his painted lips, and she could have chuckled. If she weren't peering downward at his glistening cunt and pale legs. It was decided that she wanted to taste him. **"I'll have you know that purple isn't a very flattering col..oh."** she cut his retort short. As the alpha leaned down tongue flattening against his cunt, a low growl rumbled from her chest from just the taste of him. His legs spread as she settled herself between them; tongue slipping into his folds. Her gaze wandered up to find his; gauging his reaction watching as his lips parted and chest rose and then fell. The tip of her tongue danced slowly over his clit, as she sucked it gently into her mouth. Letting her tongue tease the hardened nub, reveling in the low moan she'd received.

Hesitant fingers slipped themselves through her hair, urging her closer as she worked her tongue against him, slipping it from his clit and dipping it into his slick hole. Making the omega gasp in suprise, and clench around her heated tongue; as she began fucking it slowly into him. A throaty moan left him, and she chuckled in response while pulling out of him; her saliva mixed with his slick coated her lips. As she peered up at him, her tongue swiped the juices off of her lips; the grin that accompanied it was almost somewhat predatory. Matt's eyes seemed to widen from the look; but he'd made no move to stop her from continuing.

Gripping his pale thighs, she'd slung one of them over a shoulder; fingers rubbing sensually between his folds; coating them with the slick. She slipped two fingers against Matt's clit, parting them so the hard nub slid into the hole she'd made. The pressure she applied, as she squeezed gently; elicited a loud moan from the omega, as he leaned back resting his back onto the bed. His slender fingers squeezed the silk sheets beneath him.

The alpha chuckled, amused but liking that the omega was so reactive to her touches. **"You weren't fucking lying about being pent up."**

He'd nodded, breathless, hips rolling against the fingers that worked against his clit. **"Y-yeah, I've only had my fingers to work with,"** his blue eyes met hers, a look of euphoria slipping onto the younger man's features as he smiled down at her. **"Couldn't reach the right places."**

She leaned up with a small grin on her face, hand moving from his clit; making the omega whimper at the sudden lost of contact. Instead the alpha reached for the fabric of his shirt; and tugged it over his head leaving him completely nude. While she herself was still fully clothed, but her throbbing cock wasn't what she was focusing on. Matt and his needs needed tending too, before she took care to cater to her own. The omega spread his legs back open; a silent plea for her to continue. In which she answered, by pushing her finger back between his wet folds but moving them down so they rubbed against his hole. Then gently, she slipped her fingers into him watching his expressions morph as she hovered over him staring down at him.

Low whimpers fell from his parted lips, which teetered off into low moans as she fucked her fingers into him at a steady pace. Leaning down she pressed her lips against his without thinking too much; his fingers roamed into her hair tugging her closer. As if he were a needy omega in heat; that just thrived on the closeness as well as his cunt being pleased. She slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him once again; and enjoying the mumbled breathy mewling leaving him. Her fingers curved up into him, rubbing the heated walls; and pressing against that bundle of nerves. 

Matt pulled away moaning loud enough to alert the whole ship and they probably wouldn't even have to guess as to what they were doing. Would they even be surprised? 

**"Do that again, please alpha."** he begged. A low growl left her, two fingers thrusting into him at the request and pressing into that spot that could potentially have him cuming over her fingers. 

His grip was losse, and she'd let her lips travel down to his neck, teeth tracing over his mating bond. That seemed to pulse beneath her tongue while she licked over it. This seemed to drive the omega wild, making him grind down onto his fingers with his neck shamelessly bared. As if to say that he wanted her to mark him; make him her's, and no one else's. Though she knew that was a more primitive part of her speaking one that wouldn't hesitate to bond herself to him. A bonding that would be for life; and she'd be lying if she said that she strangely would be okay with that. 

Her fingers slipped out from his wanting hole; and she'd sat up to unzip her clothes. Watching with a heated gaze while Matt's slender fingers trailed down his stomach; to rub tentatively at his clit. The alpha pulled the fabric down from her body; wasting no time to let her cock spring free from the confines of the suit. It sprung up, erect and leaving precum; she'd stroked it releasing some of the tension as it throbbed in her hand. Crawling back onto the bed, she'd moved towards the omega, only pausing when she caught his wide eyed gaze and his fingers no longer on himself. She hadn't forgotten that he'd told her that it was his first time, but she hadn't been rushing things either.

This could have been his first time seeing another's body, that wasn't pixels. **"Are you still okay with this?"**

His nod came faster than expected, but the alpha only frowned. 

**"I need something verbal Matt."**

He went to nod again, but stopped himself. **"I'm fine really, just a little nervous is all."** he chuckled, lipstick smudged and usually neat hair sticking up in odd places. Fuck he looked beautiful like this. **"didn't take you for being the considerate type."**

She smirked, while moving herself between his legs and gripping his thighs while her cock lingered next to his cunt; brushing up against it. **"I think I've been overly considerate."**

**"Y-yeah you have, just umm.."** he visibly shuddered, at the brief contact. His gaze on the alpha between his legs; he'd shifted closer instinct telling him to move his dripping pussy forward. 

**"..be gentle."** She finished for him.

The former gang boss nodded; his nerves evident as he fiddled with his fingers. Leaning over him she'd placed a soft kiss onto his lips; to calm his raging nerves. They were expected; it was his first time and she'd tried to make it less terrifying. She slipped a hand underneath his thigh; lifting it up as her lips mover against his. Slow and sensually, Matt had been a little less experienced but he followed her lead. Their lips only parted, when the omega felt the tip of her cock pressing slowly into him. The amount of slick he'd produced made for an easy glide inside; making her groan as his tight walls almost felt constricting around her cock. The omega below her gasped, his head falling back against a pillow as he released a sultry moan; when she was fully pressed into him.

Her hips moved, pulling her sheathed cock of the omega's slick hole before pressing back into him. She'd picked up a steady rhythm as she began rocking into him; pulling a loud moan from his lips which he'd tried to muffle with his hand but failed. The alpha couldn't help but notice how well the two of them fit together; like a puzzle piece. Though maybe she was over thinking the allure that'd come with omega's, or maybe it was just Matt himself. Those thoughts were easily shaken off, as slender legs wrapped around her waist tugging her into him. She'd smirked down at him, while her hips snapped giving him particularly rough thrust while she leaned down to press her mouth against his. Only pulling away to breathe.

The sounds of her fucking into him, while he gasped and moaned was the only thing that filled the room. Her mouth began roaming the expanse of his neck, teeth grazing over his mating gland once more but she'd lingered there as her hips rolled into him. A broken whimper fell from his parted lips, as the alpha hit that spot inside of him that had the omega mewling in want. 

**"Y-yes..fuck um,"** she peered down at his half lidded gaze, as he began to speak or at least attempt to with her thick cock rubbing against his heated walls. **"..forget gently just fuck me...mark me."**

The alpha had pulled out, feeling somewhat disappointed with the loss of warmth. Reaching out she'd turned Matt over onto his stomach; then tugged him up onto his hands and knees. **"Sure this is what you want?"** she asked, as her finger trailed up his spine and back down his frame to grip his hips. **"You want me to knot you up."**

Matt hummed, sounding as if he were in pure bliss while he arched his back, before pushing his ass back into her hard cock. She could feel the heat radiating off of his heated cunt. **"Make me yours, alpha."**

A low possessive growl left the saints boss, when her hips pushed all the way into the wanting omega; without warning. He'd moaned, nearly screamed in raw pleasure and she knew there was no way they could be heard. Her hips snapped forward at the thought; she wanted them to hear. Hear that she was indeed claiming this omega for her very own; at least for this moment. A moment that probably wouldn't last, but why couldn't it. The alpha's grip tightened, while she began thrusting into the omega at a harsh pace; being encouraged by the moans slipping from his body. Her knot began swelling, and catching onto the omega's hole stretching him further to accommodate the size. 

Leaning down she'd traced her teeth over his pale neck, teeth biting down just below his mating gland holding him in place as his fingers gripped onto the sheets in front of him. A loud howling moan left him, as he pushed back against one of her thrust which sheathed her cock and knot deep into his pussy. Which had him coming undone on the spot, with an animalistic groan while he rocked back into her thrust that seemed to speed up as she chased her own high. He clenched around her feeling her cock pulsing, as a warmth filled him when she came inside of him. The alpha watched as Matt slipped down onto the bed, or at least attempted to since the two were now connected. The movement pulled a moan from the both of them, and she felt her cock twitch once more releasing another stream of her hot seed into his cunt.

Her arms reached out tugging the omega into her, as she laid them down so that they were comfortable; wrapped up into each other. His back pressed snug up against her front, till her knot could slip out of him. They'd laid in a comfortable silence with the alpha almost drifting off to sleep, until Matt's soft voice woke her up. 

**"Um..I….thank you,"** he'd sounded as if he were looking for the words and had just settled on saying thanks. As his thoughts seemed to jumble up before her now that the primal need between them had vanished. Though she couldn't find it in her to feel awkward about it; but him on the other hand. **"does it feel kind of weird?"**

**"You're making it weird, Matt."** she purposely shifted her hip, ripping another one of those delicious moans from the omega. As she let her hands roam his slender frame; fingers dancing against the sweaty pale skin. Feeling him twitch underneath her gentle caresse; usually she'd be anything but gentle.

His head slumped on her shoulder, blue eyed gaze side eyeing her. **"You did that on purpose."**

**"Oh, you know me so well miller."**

She chuckled, watching as the omega seemed too exhausted to put up a good argument. Matt looked as if he had slipped into his own thoughts, while he laid there. Something had been on his mind; and the alpha wasn't surprised that she picked up on it. Though she wouldn't pry.

**"I..uh,"** he looked towards the ceiling, as he spoke fingers filtering up to the bite mark just underneath his mating gland. The omega seemed to shiver, when he'd touched. **"You know I didn't mean all that stuff I said, with you marking me. I mean it was..you know,"**

He seemed to struggle with what he was trying to get at; usually when hormones came into play certain talk fell from their lips. 

**"Could you even picture use being mates,"** There was a hint of something in his tone, as he attempted to joke with the saints boss. This something had her grip tightening around his waist.

She chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck. **"It wouldn't be the worst thing."**

**"It wouldn't?"**

  
  



End file.
